Marriage
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: What would have happened had Gage and Sydney started a relationship before the show ended. But decided to keep it from everyone.


~Sydney's POV~  
  
"Come on Shorty," Gage danced around the mat blocking punches, I threw.  
  
"Do you really have to call me that?" I asked landing a punch against his chest and he held my wrist there pulling our sweaty bodies together.  
  
"Of course, it's a pet name, every guy has to have a pet name for his girl," Gage smiled leaning toward me his eyes slowly closing and I took my chance knocking his feet from beneath him, I started laughing at the startled look on his face.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny?" I nodded and realized it probably wasn't the smartest thing in the world as his leg shot out bringing me flat on top of him this time.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at the startled look on his face when I landed on him, and his laughter soon joined mine, "We've really got to stop meeting like this," I laughed.  
  
"Marry me?" he asked and suddenly it was completely silent as what he had just said set in.  
  
"What did you just say?" I asked leaning my elbows on his chest looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"I asked you to marry me," he reiterated, bringing a hand up to remove a piece of hair that was hanging in my face.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
"Do you mean it or was it just the heat of the moment?" she asked pulling herself off me.  
  
"Both, it just sort of popped out but I'm glad it did, I mean it Syd marry me," I sat up pulling her back down to my lap.  
  
"Gage we haven't even told anyone that we're dating, not to mention the fact that Walker's busy taking care of Alex and painting the nursery he'll be furious with us, and that's adding more stress to him."  
  
"Well we can get married and then surprise everybody at Walker and Alex's picnic next weekend, we can sneak away from Trivette on our bike trip long enough to elope," I tried my point.  
  
"Tell you what, I'll give it some thought, and get back to you, but right now we've got to get to work," she pulled me to my feet and spanked my derriere as we separated to head toward opposite locker rooms.  
  
I showered and changed quickly pulling on my clothes, and grabbing my star as I headed for the lobby to wait on Syd. "Yes," Syd said calmly walking towards me.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I love you," I exclaimed grabbing Syd by the waist and hoisting her up with a celebratory twirl and kiss before setting her back on her feet.  
  
"One condition though, I want to get married before I bike trip and use it sort of as a honeymoon."  
  
"You've got yourself a fiancé," I agreed pulling her close once more as the elevator came to a halt and we got on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you have everything?" Syd asked getting into the car as I pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Yep, now see if you had agreed to move in with me before we made our announcement than you could have helped me pack," I grinned receiving the good morning kiss I was looking forward to.  
  
"That is still a very tempting idea," she slid to the middle of the seat tucked under my arm.  
  
"After Laredo?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
"You're drooling," I commented handing Gage a napkin and elbowing him a little harder than called for.  
  
"You guys are staying aren't you?" Lily asked shaking my hand this time.  
  
"Look at this."  
  
"He's touching me."  
  
"The resemblance," Trivette and myself couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"He's touching me," Gage looked more than shocked giving me a pleading look.  
  
"He's perfect to fill Harley's role, the resemblance is uncanny, you could be Harley's stunt double."  
  
"We can stay for a day," I answered.  
  
"Look at you, who knew Texas Rangers were so beautiful?" Gage eyed me up and down about to consent when I shot him a look.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked when Gage sat in the chair in front of me.  
  
"He wants us to do it again," he answered, trying to hold an icepack to his lower back.  
  
"Can you do it again? I don't want you hurt we are still celebrating our honeymoon," I stood holding the icepack for him and whispering in his ear.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to ruin that, a good massage from those magic hands of yours-"  
  
"Gage! They're calling for us," Trivette walked past grabbing Gage's collar and pulling him out of his chair.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
"Um, I better be going," I started towards the door.  
  
"Oh, there's someone else I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Lily answered, pulling her robe a little tighter.  
  
"Well . . ." Hey, if Syd wanted to keep it a secret, "I better be going," I changed my line of thinking, knowing that Syd was back in my motel room right now, waiting for me.  
  
"Is everything okay with Lily?" Syd asked when I entered my room.  
  
"Yep, no bad guys in sight," for the first time since entering the room I took in Syd's appearance, "I like this," I pulled at the frill that held the small thin cloth to her body.  
  
"Well, I figured that since Trivette is two doors over and we don't know the person on this side that we deserved a little bit of pleasure," she grinned pulling my shirt over my head. Then she pulled my jeans off, and ordered me to lay flat on the bed.  
  
Sitting on my lower back she began to gently massage my shoulders and upper back and as her hands moved lower so did she, until she was sitting on my thighs massaging my rear end.  
  
"That's feel good," I sighed, letting my eyes close.  
  
"Don't get to comfortable I'm not done with you yet," she whispered letting her breath play over my ear before she kissed it. "Turn over."  
  
Complying with her wish, I rolled over surprised to find her mouth on mine. I reached for the silk ties at the back of her lingerie, when there was a knock at the door. "Ugh, go hide in the bathroom."  
  
"Gage get dressed Lily's attacker isn't in jail, we think he might be on his way back here," Trivette said when I opened the door, "you might want to wash your face you got a little," Trivette motioned to my lips.  
  
"I'll get Syd, she's kind of grumpy when you wake her up," I cut him off, as he was about to speak and shut the door in his face.  
  
Turning to the bathroom, I was surprised to see a fully dressed Syd, eyeing me as she moved to the edge of the bed to put on her shoes. "Am I really that grumpy when you wake me up?"  
  
"No, but if he went and knocked on your door, no one would be there to answer," I called from the bathroom where I was dressing, and trying to get the lipstick off my face. "Okay, I give up how do you get this stuff off?"  
  
"Look at me," Syd scrubbed at my bottom lip getting it off before she lightly kissed me, "You go ahead, I'll be there in five, otherwise they'll know we were together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you," Lily cocooned herself in my arms, as the guards led Johnny out of the room.  
  
"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Doug, Lily's brother, was asking taking her into his arms, using that as my get away I went to where Trivette and Syd were talking to the police.  
  
"Assault of a ranger, attempted murder of a ranger," Trivette was listing off the charges to be placed against Johnny.  
  
"I'm fine," I whispered in Syd's ear slipping my hand unnoticed into hers, as both Trivette and the officer went to talk to Doug.  
  
"You sure? This isn't turning into the greatest honeymoon," she laughed sarcastically, checking for on lookers I placed my hands on her hips pulling her for a kiss, "although that makes up for it a little bit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You want to make her jealous?" Lily asked.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her, you've obviously got a thing for her," Lily pulled me to her kissing me solidly before releasing me to Syd's anger.  
  
"That seemed like more than a friendly kiss," Syd bit at me.  
  
"Maybe she was just excited," I pulled the old line out of the hat, "besides I've had better."  
  
Giving Syd a sly grin I grabbed my helmet and pulled it on knowing that if I left to much of a opening I would have a broken nose and a couple of black eyes. Syd gave me an evil glare before putting on her own helmet and getting on her own bike and revving it before taking off, Trivette and I not far behind.  
  
At the first stop, Trivette went in to grab something to eat, while Syd and I waited.  
  
"Did you really have to kiss her?"  
  
"I didn't she kissed me," I explained.  
  
"You didn't even try to stop her though," Syd looked at me for the first time, since my grin, and I saw the pain there.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd it wont happen again," I apologized leaning towards her.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Nope let's go," Syd pulled her helmet back on and we all started again heading for Dallas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've decided that I need to keep my eye on you, so I'll be staying with you permanently," Syd exclaimed as I headed towards her apartment.  
  
"Maybe I should get in trouble more often," I joked until Syd grabbed a hold of my ear, "or not, I'll just accept what I've been given."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"So, my next question, are we going to this cookout together?" I asked pulling into the parking lot of my apartment.  
  
"Whom else are you planning on taking?" she asked, pulling her stuff from the back seat of the car.  
  
"Well there was Laura Pope," I sighed taking my bag from her.  
  
"Keep talking Gage, and you won't be married much longer." She smacked my arm shoving the door to the apartment open.  
  
"Mrs. Gage makes a good choice too," I smiled kissing her softly.  
  
"Good answer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"See, I told you we didn't have to rush," I told Syd closing the car door as we got out in Walker's driveway. "We're the first ones here."  
  
"I know we didn't, I just wanted to get here early to see if they needed any help," she replied, walking a head of me.  
  
"Of course, my little good Samaritan," I smiled tickling her lightly as she swatted at me.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
Watching my husband build that monstrosity of a burger, I was almost afraid to admit that I in love with the pig.  
  
"Dude," Trivette said as we all watched him.  
  
"What?" Gage looked questioningly at all of us.  
  
"You sure you can't fit another burger on that thing?" I asked.  
  
"What and ruin it? It's perfect," he looked incredulously at us.  
  
"Somebody ought to kill another heifer for that boy," Ranger Jenson mentioned as the rest of us started laughing. "I have to feed him for the rest of his life,' I thought to myself watching him take his first bite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting with Alex, Walker and Gage I almost felt like he and I fit in with all the other couples around us. And as Erica and Jimmy came running up to announce their engagement, I looked longingly at Gage, knowing that we needed to talk before we made our announcement.  
  
Before anything besides congratulating could be done we were already heading to HQ, to find out would we could about the Huntsville break.  
  
"Syd, I want you to stay near me through this whole thing," Gage said as we pulled into the underground parking at HQ.  
  
"I'll be fine Gage," I smiled, pecking him lightly as we got out of the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know what, when I get married I hope my wife can cook as good as Connie," Gage said as we exited the courthouse with Cliff.  
  
"Do you have anybody in mind?" Cliff asked him as Gage answered in the negative.  
  
"Actually Syd you know what maybe I'll take you up on one of your offers to come over to your place for dinner, huh?" Gage asked.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" I played along with him.  
  
"Syd you don't have to beg, you know I'll come," he laughed.  
  
"I know I don't have to beg," I replied playfully elbowing him back.  
  
The next few minutes were a blur as Cliff went down then we heard a shot, and we were both ready for a perpetrator. Taking one look at Cliff I knew that he wasn't going to make it.  
  
~Gage's POV~  
  
As the Company B rangers were each being taken down, I knew that even though Syd and I weren't involved in those busts we were lucky to have made it this far. Seeing Trivette in that hospital bed, with Erica encouraging him not to give up I knew I didn't want to ever be in that position.  
  
"Hey," Syd whispered placing her hand on my shoulder as we sat in the waiting room.  
  
"Hey," I whispered back squeezing her hand.  
  
"What are you thinking?" she asked sliding into the seat next to me.  
  
"That I would hate to ever have to be in Erica's position," I sighed kissing her fingers lightly.  
  
"Well, Walker's not in such a great position either," she squeezed my hand again.  
  
"What's wrong with Alex?" I ask knowing I missed the loop somewhere.  
  
"She went into labor, they were having to do a C-section," she sighed putting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"God, Syd what's happening here, everything's falling apart," I ran my hands over my face.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it made me realize something," she stood up pulling something from her pocket, "I want you to wear this, so that you know I am always with you." She held my ring in front of me.  
  
"If that's the case then you have to wear these," I replied standing and pulling her wedding and engagement rings from my pocket.  
  
"Forever," she whispers slipping my ring onto my finger, and I do the same for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"They're both fine," Walker sighed coming into the waiting room.  
  
"Jimmy's awake," Erica said as they both came in at the same time.  
  
"Thank God," Syd breathed a sigh of relief, "I guess were going back to HQ then."  
  
"I'll be there later."  
  
"Okay, and Walker tell Alex congratulations," I said following Syd to the elevator.  
  
"I will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You okay?" Syd asked helping me up from the floor.  
  
"Yeah, almost lost my ability to ever have children though," I smiled taking the guy in cuffs from her.  
  
"Glad you still have that," she smiled hugging me.  
  
~Sydney's POV~  
  
"So what exactly is your surprise?" Erica asked helping Gage and myself hang balloons on the Walker Ranch.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Gage said handing both of us another couple of balloons.  
  
"5 Minutes you guys, Walker just called," Jimmy hobbled out to the porch.  
  
"Everyone gather around they'll be here shortly," Gage called as we all lined up on the front walk.  
  
The applause was great as Walker helped Alex out of the car and they introduced their daughter as Angela Walker.  
  
"Aww, I want one," I sighed taking Gage's hand looking down at Angela.  
  
"It may just be me, but don't you need to at least have a significant other before you have a baby?" Trivette asked eyeing me carefully, "What aren't you telling us?"  
  
"That's my surprise, well our surprise actually," I grinned brightly.  
  
"We're married," Gage shouted, as another round of applause and congratulations went up.  
  
"Kiss her," Someone shouted from the back of the group, and I felt Gage's lips on mine before I even knew what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you," Gage slipped his arm around my waist, "she's adorable isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," I looked down at the small bundle in my arms, "What did Walker have to say?"  
  
"That we would talk about it when he got back to work, but for now to enjoy being newly weds," he answered hugging me softly and rubbing Angela's forehead gently.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," I turned my head kissing him softly.  
  
"Did you mean what you said earlier?" he asks, from my questioning look, "About wanting one of your own?"  
  
"Yeah, in a couple of months, I hope, we are well on our way down this path," I answer looking back down at Angela, smiling softly as her dark eyes stare up at us.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*Some parts that were in actual episodes may not be completely accurate! 


End file.
